A Pemberly Surprise
by loverainandstars
Summary: LBD universe. The end of the story in one night. Post Lydia drama. Pure speculation.


Lizzie found herself, yet again, inside the Darcy home but this time, under drastically different circumstances. She had returned to San Francisco to finish her shadowing and collect her things. Darcy had been so kind to her since the New Year, being so accommodating and helping her family with the Lydia crisis that Lizzie was not supposed to know about. She hoped she could mend things with him, or at least make their acquaintance less awkward.

Lizzie followed Gigi to the kitchen; apparently, she was in for some homemade Italian cooking.

"It's so good to see you, Lizzie B!" Fitz said from the Breakfast Bar. Fitz got up to give her a bear hug. She sees Darcy wearing a red bowtie and the Newsie hat.

"Lizzie" Darcy said, with a smug look on his face.

"Oh. Hey, Darcy" she replied. "This looks like a lot of food" she said.

"Yes… it does. Gigi says we're having guests, but she won't say who" Mrs. Reynolds says emerging from the pantry.

"I see." Lizzie says. "How are you, Mrs. Reynolds?

"I'm fine dear, how are you? William tells you've been very busy, lately.

"Oh… yeah. I had family stuff. But it's all solved. Well… almost all solved" She says looking at Darcy.

Gigi and Fitz rise. "Mrs. Reynolds, will you help me with something in the guest rooms? I want to make sure it's all ready for our guests," Gigi says.

"Of course" She says before she is dragged out of the room.

"Soo… "She says finally meeting Darcy's eyes.

"Soo…" he mimics. "How have you been?"

"Well. And you?" She inquires.

"I'm fine, thank you," He says.

"Darcy-"

"I have a first name," he says abruptly.

"Um- Okay William, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for Lydia."

"How did you-?"

"Lydia can keep a secret, from everyone but LIZZIE BENNET"

Suddenly, Gigi enters. Lizzie steps away from Darcy. "Look who I found in the foyer" Gigi says as Jane and Bing step out from behind her and Fitz.

"Lady and Gentlemen… I present to you JING," Fitz says from behind.

Lizzie rushes over to hug Jane.

"JANE! When did- how- what?"

Jane smiles. "You may want to ask that to the gentle man in the newsie hat," Jane says, hugging her.

Lizzie looks confused, and turns to Darcy. "You did this?"

He smiles this time. Not a smirk, but a smile. Lizzie realizes she really likes when Darcy contorts his face like that.

"I- uh. I had Gigi and Fitz kidnap Bing and make him watch the videos. When I came to Netherfield, so did he. We had lunch. Bing, Jane, and I, and we decided to surprise you"

"You kept this from me?" She looks at Jane. Her elder sister nodded. "It was super important," she said in her Darcy voice.

A Bell rings. "I assume the rest of the guests are here," Gigi says. Before Lizzie can ask who that might be, Gigi's gone"

"I guess that's out cue to leave, "Bing says, reaching for Jane's hand.

"No- but- who-what?" Lizzie tries. Usually words do not fail her.

Lizzie can't help herself. She walks over to Darcy and hugs him. Thanks again.

He responds, wrapping his arms around her. "For what? Fixing my mistakes?"

Lizzie smiles, pulling away. "For everything. Lydia and Jane and Pemberly and having my back and everything"

"You know, I did it all for you. I just want you to be happy." He says. "Speaking of which…"Darcy starts before Lizzie can speak. " I saw your last video, and I know that you are not cruel enough to play games with my head, but your answer to my aunt's rude behavior gave me hope again" He said looking at her. He took her hands. "If you're feelings haven't changed from Halloween, I will never bring it up again, but Lizzie "he says looking into her eyes, "Mine have not. And I would like it very much if you-"

Lizzie cut him off. She closed the distance between the two of them, bringing her face as close to his as she could, given the height difference. "My feelings have changes. In fact, they're quite the opposite," she says. He closes the distance between the two of them, and kisses her softly.

"Will" she says softly.

She hears footsteps. They break apart and she looks to find Lydia, Mary, Charlotte, her new boyfriend Henry, Maria, Dr. Gardiner, Jane, Bing, Fitz, Gigi, Mrs. Reynolds, and her parents looking at them.

Her mother says "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE"

Her father gives her a meaningful look.

Dr. Gardiner and the rest of the crowd smile.

And Lydia. Lydia screams. "FINALLY! THE BENNET SISTERS ARE ALL HAPPY. HOLLAAAA!"


End file.
